


lighting up the kerosene

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [268]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is me lighting up the kerosene</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Listening to the ghosts scream</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And I won’t stop</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lighting up the kerosene

**Author's Note:**

> Title: lighting up the kerosene  
> Finished September 22, 2015  
> Prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, don’t tell me to be silent when I want to scream your name

This is me lighting up the kerosene  
Listening to the ghosts scream  
And I won’t stop

Don’t tell me  
Don’t tell me  
It’s not worth it  
I should be quiet now  
Don’t tell me  
Don’t tell me  
Not when you’re in the ground  
Haunt me please  
I’m begging  
Should I get on my hands and knees  
I’ll scream it out 

You shouldn’t have left  
If you didn’t want me to lose it all  
You should’ve stayed forever  
Like we swore  
Standing on that burning shore  
We promised  
We promised it all out loud 

And I’ll light it all now  
I mean it  
I’ll burn it all down 

I want to hear you  
Can’t you hear me now  
I want to hear you  
Scream it for me now 

Don’t tell me to be quiet  
Not when you’re in the ground  
Don’t tell me it’s not worth it  
Not when it’s all I have left  
Don’t tell me I shouldn’t  
Not when you broke our promise 

Haunt me please  
I’m lighting up the kerosene  
Please let me hear the ghosts scream 

Please let me hear you say my name  
Can’t you hear me screaming yours


End file.
